


Jazmín

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Encuéntrame… ven por mí… te espero…





	Jazmín

**Author's Note:**

> Universo alterno, que a la vez es un crossover con xxxHOLiC, no necesitas conocer la obra en sí, sólo saber de la existencia de la ‘bruja dimensional’.

**_Encuéntrame… ven por mí… te espero…_ **

_La entrada era tal y como la habían descrito. Nadie que no tuviera un fuerte deseo era capa_ z _de verla y se sintió un poco incómoda al percatarse de ello. Tenía mucho miedo, más del que había tenido en toda su vida pero también estaba llena de determinación, podía sentirlo en su piel, en su alma y en su corazón… él la necesitaba y ya no podía hacerlo esperar más._

_Cruzó el extraño umbral mientras escuchaba el tembloroso eco de sus pisadas, por un momento sintió el deseo instintivo de correr en dirección opuesta a la de esa excéntrica construcción pero continuó avanzando a pesar de ello. Era imprescindible llegar._

_Alcanzó el lugar y en el instante que puso un pie sobre la extraña entrada, la puerta corrediza se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando la esbelta silueta de una mujer de mirada lacónica y profunda que le hizo retroceder._

_—Quiero… —dijo, con un leve temblor en su voz al notar el mudo interés de la  dama que acaba de aparecer— quiero… encontrar algo que perdí._

_La hechicera la examinó y en seguida supo de qué se trataba._

_—¿Qué estas dispuesta a darme para que yo te ayude con tu deseo?_

_— Yo…_

_—¿No tienes nada de valor?_

_Un estremecimiento la delató. Tenía algo muy valioso y que atesoraba más que a su propia existencia, pero entregarlo sería igual de malo que nunca haberse atrevido a ir hasta el pie de esa tienda._

_—Lo comprendo, entonces tomaré tu poder._

_—¿Mi poder?_

_—Sí, a menos que tengas alguna objeción y sí quieras darme eso que significa más para ti que tu propia vida._

_Dudo por un segundo, en realidad, ¿estaba dispuesta a dar todo por algo qué no sabía si era cierto? ¿Por seguir algo que tal vez nunca encontraría? Por un sueño, una ilusión y por una simple sonrisa…_

_Sí, lo estaba._

_—No. Tómalo._

_—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, dedicándole una mirada larga y lánguida, que ella sintió como un escudriño en su corazón —. ¿Sabes lo que significaría eso para ti?_

_—Sí._

_— Está bien, concederé tu deseo._

 

* * *

 

_Algo inocente… algo prohibido._

 

Lágrimas de nuevo recorrían sus mejillas. Como cada noche aquel sueño había ido a visitarla, llenándole el corazón y destrozándoselo por completo.

Se reincorporó sobre la cama y golpeó su frente maldiciéndose por dentro. Amaba ese sueño, más que cualquier recuerdo que durante su vida hubiera podido formar, pero odiaba no saber si era real y odiaba tener miedo.

Llovía.

Lentamente salió de la cama tambaleándose. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hacía el baño, esquivó una pequeña mesa con un florero encima y una flor blanca y llegó hasta el tocador de azulejo. Se miró al espejo y pudo notar como las lágrimas se hacían más abundantes. No comprendía del todo como algo que la hiciera muy feliz podía hacerla llorar y sufrir al mismo tiempo. Pero estaba segura de algo:

—No eres la qué más sufre —se dijo mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba el reflejo de su boca —. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sintió el frío de sus propias palabras cortar como la hoja de una espada sobre su pecho. _No lo sabía._ Cada noche tenía el mismo sueño, mientras dormía, podía sentir que estaba en otro mundo, dónde antiguas memorias se unían, lleno de ilusiones efímeras, un mundo donde estaba él. Pero cada mañana al despertar, aquel mundo se iba y su corazón se partía en pedazos, por que cada vez los recuerdos de su sueño se desvanecían y se hacían más débiles. _Mientras las mañanas pasaban lo recordaba menos._

Cerró los ojos y la caricia se volvió un golpe.

—¡Recuerda su nombre! —se exigió a sí misma, en su boca podía sentir aquel nombre atascado, su corazón lo sentía igual, pero su mente no cooperaba —. Recuerda…

Profirió un ligero gemido angustiado y  se desbordaron nuevas lágrimas.

_No llores…_

 

Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, llenando el vacio.

—No llores —se repitió, secando sus lágrimas. Todavía le quedaban pequeños fragmentos y eso era suficiente por ahora. Al menos aún podía recordar aquella frase y la sonrisa que la acompañaba.

 

 

* * *

 

Podía recordar el día en que lo había conocido, el cielo se había vuelto gris y el ambiente había pasado de hospitalario y desconocido a irritante y pesado. _La odió_ desde el momento que la vio, ella lo supo de inmediato.

“Buenos días, soy Sakura y seré tu vecina” le dijo amablemente y como respuesta sólo había recibido un bufido, una mirada despectiva y un portazo en la cara. Desde entonces se habían vuelto una extraña raza de enemigos y sin siquiera saber la razón, se veían de manera grosera, se lanzaban indirectas y trataban de no verse, pero como si al destino le gustase jugar con las personas, justo así era como había nacido su relación.

Aquella mañana estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. Sacó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, antes de salir por completo del pequeño apartamento. Ocultaba algo y era imprescindible que _ese_ no lo supiera, pues si por casualidad se llegaba a enterar sería el fin para ella y para ‘él’.

Respiró profundo y se armó de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir ocultando al intruso lo más que su delgada complexión le permitía, pero apenas dio tres pasos afuera cuando lo oyó.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez? —escuchó decir tras ella y por reflejo cerró los ojos rogando al cielo que no fuera quien ya sabía qué era.

—N-Nada… ¿Y-Yo, p-por qué me traería algo entre manos?

—Estás más sospechosa de lo normal.

—Y-Yo n-no creo… no creo estar más sospechosa de lo normal —dijo tartamudeando, hasta que analizando sus palabras la indignación se apoderó de ella y se giró completamente dándole la cara a su “instigador personal”—. ¡Yo no soy sospechosa!

—Um, no estoy muy seguro de ello —respondió de manera despectiva un joven de cabello castaño desordenado que permanecía impasible ante el enojo de la muchacha—. Además, tengo motivos para sospechar de ti.

—¡Mo-Mo-Motivos! ¿Qué clase de motivos te he dado yo para qué desconfíes de mí? —gritó completamente sonrojada, superando sus escalas de indignación y enojo.

—Déjame hacer memoria… está la vez que casi quemas el edificio por tratar de cocinar quien sabe qué cosa para esa anciana extraña de la tienda de flores, también la vez que inundaste todo éste piso por ayudar a la vecina a lavar su ropa, la vez que rompiste la ventana de mi cuarto con una piña… —espetó mirándola de manera autoritaria y un tanto irascible —y la vez que trajiste a ese hombre y qué por poco abu…

Fue sólo un segundo. El joven no supo con exactitud como fue y que tan rápido había sido aquel movimiento pero cuando menos lo esperó había recibido un puntapié de lleno en el estómago y de apoco el mundo a su alrededor se volvió asfixiante.

—¡No, no te importa! —gritó y con el rojo explotando en sus mejillas escapó a su pequeña morada cerrando la puerta de golpe. Él la miró alejarse viendo su estela irritada, algo en su interior le hizo querer detenerla mientras se enderezaba y seguía su camino, pero no lo hizo.

_Ya no lloraba… al menos, ya no en las noches._

 

Estaba molesta y en su estado ni siquiera podía moverse de su posición contra la puerta, gruñendo y maldiciendo: ¡Siempre era lo mismo con él, con _ese_! Desde que había llegado a vivir al edificio, la había hostigado sin parar sólo porque, según él, ella le había quitado el departamento. La verdad era que el encargado no le había querido cambiar el lugar por más que él insistió, no sabía la razón, pero desde entonces _ese_ había comenzado a molestarla y a _ayudarla…_

Gimió de rabia al recordarlo, todo lo que había mencionado y lo qué según él la hacía sospechosa era verdad. Recordaba el accidente de la cocina, la inundación del piso, la catástrofe de la piña y el incidente con aquel hombre, y en todos aquellos momentos _ese_ había venido en su auxilio, apagó el incendio y le mostró como cocinar, ayudó a la vecina a sacar el agua, no se había “enojado del todo” cuando por accidente le arrojó una piña y la había protegido de aquel hombre que había intentado lastimarla, siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo requería, para reprenderla, molestarla y hacerle compañía, siempre.

Un cosquilleo entre sus ropas le hizo recordar el inicio de la disputa del día y rebuscando entre su blusa sacó un pequeño gatito, que acogió en su regazo, su expresión de apoco se fue suavizando hasta pintar una sonrisa en su cara, _ese_ de una manera u otra, cuidaba de ella, sin siquiera proponérselo o pedírselo estaba a su lado.

_Tienes un año y medio…_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo borrando la sonrisa. Había pasado un año desde que había llegado a ese lugar y aún no encontraba aquello que había ido a buscar, se había sentido terriblemente sola y asustada hasta el momento en que _ese_ empezó a molestarla y a notarla.

  _Ese_ , una pequeña punzada le acongojó el pecho, y un nuevo temor se ancló a su corazón.

—Ese siempre esta ahí… el vecino molesto… Syaoran…

 

* * *

 

 _El muchacho que no sonríe_ , así lo conocían todos los vecinos y las personas que alguna vez habían entrado en contacto con Syaoran. Siempre se lo repetían y a ella no le sorprendía en absoluto.

“Es un amargado” pensó de inmediato al oírlo la primera vez, pero después de la doceava, empezó a preguntarse la razón por la cual nunca aquel joven había mostrado una sonrisa ante los demás.

—Es algo más bien extraño —comentó la anciana de la tienda de flores—. Pero me alegra que estés con él, está muy diferente y a pesar de que sigue sin sonreír se le ve feliz.

—¡P-Pero, yo no estoy con él! Me odia. Siempre me molesta —espetó sonrojada.

—No creo que te odie. Antes de que tú llegaras no hablaba con nadie y nunca jamás alguien se había atrevido a entablar una conversación con él por qué les parecía intimidante. Pero desde que estas cerca de él, a cambiado, se ha vuelto amable y, su expresión dura y fría se ha modificado por una muy cálida.

No supo que decir. Ella sólo conocía al Syaoran grosero, que le decía constantemente que era torpe y que se la pasaba reprendiéndola o reprochándole algo. No lograba concebir la idea de un Syaoran amable.

Subía las escaleras pensado en eso, sin prestar atención y con la mirada perdida en los blancos pétalos de un jazmín. Estaba ya muy cerca de su departamento pero subiendo un escalón más en dirección a él, se sintió absurdamente ligera, por distraerse tanto había dado un tropezón y ahora caía. Tuvo miedo, no por la caída y su futuro dolor, sino por la sencillez del significado de la misma, estaba cayendo al vacio como tantas veces lo había hecho.

_No llores… estoy contigo._

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero no cayó.

Un apretón y un ágil movimiento acompañado de un vértigo, la desconcertaron, por apenas un segundo, unos brazos la habían salvado y en ese instante la sostenían con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no puedes prestar un poco más de atención? —le espetó su salvador, aún con los brazos alrededor de ella. Sakura enseguida reconoció la voz que tantas veces la había insultado y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella, su corazón corrió.

—¡No te importa! —gritó,  reaccionando tal y como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, tratando de disimular así su exaltación y vergüenza mientras se apartaba de él.

—¡Me importa! —espetó  el joven mirándola seriamente pero al percatarse de lo que había dicho su cara se coloreó de un vivo carmín —. Yo… no…

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar aquella respuesta y un extraño estado de sorpresa y alegría se mezclaron en ella al darse cuenta que toda la fiereza que caracterizaba al muchacho se había esfumado y en su lugar había aparecido una peculiar torpeza. Syaoran trató de alejarse lo más que pudo sin saber que hacer exactamente y en su floreciente torpeza, echó a correr escaleras abajo.

La joven lo miró alejarse y desconcertada apenas alcanzó a darle la respuesta más sincera que su corazón pudo ofrecerle:

—¡Gracias!

 

* * *

 

Su relación cambio a partir de ese momento. Los acostumbrados gritos e indirectas se desvanecieron, Syaoran seguía siendo Syaoran, pero Sakura por fin había logrado notar lo que la anciana florista le había dicho: él era muy amable. Descubriéndolo, había dejado de sentirse a la defensiva y daba un “gracias” cada vez qué el muchacho le llamaba la atención por algún descuido, así, poco a poco sus conversaciones dejaron de ser sobre problemas o errores y comenzaron hablar sobre otros temas.

—¿Por qué querías mi departamento en un principio? —le cuestionó un día que se habían encontrado de camino al edificio.

—Por qué ahí vivía con mi madre.

—¿Y dónde esta ella?

—Murió.

— Lo siento —respondió con voz baja y algo apenada.

—No lo sientas, no es tu culpa —contestó de manera natural,  pero extrañado por la repentina introversión de la muchacha.

—¿Y tu… demás familia? —dijo sin estar muy segura del si había hecho bien en seguir preguntando.

—Le hicieron mucho daño a mi madre, no son personas que me guste recordar, pero tampoco son personas a las que pueda olvidar… todo el daño que nos hicieron jamás lo perdonaré… —Sakura notó como la mirada de Syaoran cambiaba y se volvía sombría y despiadada y, un pequeño temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

—¡Olvídalo! No hay nada tan importante, que no podamos olvidarlo… —espetó, sintiendo como sus palabras la herían de nuevo a sí misma, al percatarse de que ella estaba _olvidando…_

Syaoran la miró sorprendido, pero en seguida su cara cambio a preocupación al notar como la consternación se había apoderado de la muchacha.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… lo estoy olvidando —declaró, sin tener mucho sentido a los oídos de Syaoran —. Primero su nombre… después su rostro, pero ahora ya no la recuerdo… ya no recuerdo su sonrisa… ya no la recuerdo —chilló horrorizada, mientras borbotones de lágrimas se escurrían de sus orbes verdes.

—¿Qué has olvidado?

—A… él, a él… a la persona más importante que tengo.

—¿Dónde esta él? — Syaoran comprendió de inmediato y su rostro pasó de la estupefacción a un leve gesto de tristeza.

—No, no lo sé. Vine aquí a buscarlo, pero ya no sé bien a quién busco. Ya no lo sé… Tengo miedo, tengo miedo… su sonrisa…—su voz se corto y un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Se sintió indefensa y de nuevo, horriblemente sola. Si ya no podía recordarlo, ¿podría encontrarle? Su deseo no se había concedido y su sueño se había perdido.

El joven se quedó estático recordando cuando la conoció y las noches en las que podía escuchar su llanto. A altas horas de la madrugada, lloraba, no sabía si entre sueños o si estaba despierta, pero el llanto era profundo y triste. Durante varios meses sucedió lo mismo y le había costado relativamente poco descubrir qué aquel que lloraba era la chica que había ocupado el departamento continuo. De algún modo no soportaba oírla y no porque aquella situación fuera molesta en algún grado, tan sólo escuchar aquel llanto era una extraña congoja para él también. _No soportaba oírla llorar… no quería que sufriera._

—Esta bien tener miedo —inquirió mientras la abrazaba intentando reconfortarla—. No llores, todo estará bien. Hasta que recuerdes y hasta qué lo encuentres, yo estaré a tu lado… las cosas verdaderamente importantes no pueden olvidarse —. Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y el llanto aumentó, pero en vez de sentirse triste pudo sentir como si un peso, aunque fuera pequeño, se liberara en su corazón. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del joven y siguió así, hasta que sintió de nuevo fuerza para poder hablar.

—Jazmines… —dijo de manera dudativa —son sus flores favoritas. Siempre he creído que si mantengo éstas flores cerca de mí él podría escucharme… ¿crees qué pueda? ¿Qué en verdad él sepa qué lo busco?

Aquellas palabras fueron pequeñas espinas que se clavaron en el corazón del joven, pero aún así, respondió sin dudarlo:

—Lo sabe —dijo sonriendo de la forma más cálida de la qué alguien es capaz.

Sakura le vio y su corazón se detuvo. Al estar _siempre_ sola y en aquella profunda desesperación, alguien la había ayudado a salir, a ver las cosas buenas y a pensar en continuar, alguien que la necesitaba, que la había estado esperando…

_Era su sonrisa… era él._

 

* * *

 

_La oscuridad lo arrastra todo… la calidez pronto desaparecerá._

De nuevo llovía y la luna albina era opacada por los nubarrones grises en el cielo. Estaba parada bajo la lluvia sin saber muy bien que hacer, comprendía que aquella noche sería la última en ese lugar y qué no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Había recordado todo tan rápido y sorpresivamente que le había costado bastante asimilarlo, pero ahora sabía porque estaba olvidando sus memorias, sus sueños, y era simplemente porque todo aquello no existía, todo era un error.

Cuando pequeña había vivido encerrada, en un cuarto completamente oscuro por dónde la luz de la luna o el sol se colaban de vez en cuando. Siempre había tenido lo suficiente para su subsistencia, una cama y tres comidas al día, pero había estado completamente sola, hasta ese día…el día en que lo conoció.

Ella no sabía que tenía alguna clase de habilidad, un poder que le permitía moverse de sitio a voluntad, viajar a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera, conocer cosas que las personas nunca han soñado jamás.

Experimentado con esa habilidad había viajado a los alrededores de su prisión, pero por error e invadida por el pánico que le causaba  la idea de que _su captor_ la descubriese había ido a parar a un lugar que no conocía: _su mundo_. Encontrarlo había sido una casualidad y en un principio le había tenido miedo, pero aquel niño al verla asustada y llorando, intentó consolarla y cuidarla, le enseñó todo lo que un niño puede enseñarle a otro y se volvieron amigos. Ella escondida de los familiares de aquel pequeño, viviendo a hurtadillas de todos, creciendo juntos sin que nadie se percatara, escapando juntos de la soledad que les invadía, felices, hasta qué el captor por fin les encontró.

Había amenazado con lastimar a su único amigo, a su persona más importante, si ella no volvía con él así que accedió, dejándolo  sin previo aviso. No sabía como reaccionaría ante su desaparición y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese sucederle, su madre había muerto algún tiempo antes de que ambos se conocieran y estaba solo… _muy solo_.

Pero de pronto comenzó a olvidarlo, primero dejó de distinguir si lo ocurrido había sido un sueño o algo real, pronto ya no recordaba su nombre, luego su rostro, hasta qué sólo quedo su sonrisa y su amabilidad. Después, antes de perderlo todo por completo, se embarcó en aquella aventura sin rumbo, perdida, hasta que lo encontrara.

_Poco a poco el Universo repara los errores… y él también lo olvido._

—¿Qué haces parada aquí? Estás empapada —Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró frente al muchacho de ojos castaños que la miraba contrariado bajo una sombrilla de un extraño color verde. Se quedó helada al verlo y sin darse cuenta tibias lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas —. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó en tono tímido, mirándole a los ojos. Syaoran se quedó mudo pero logró asentir con la cabeza—. Los jazmines, ¿son tus flores favoritas, verdad?

El muchacho dudó un segundo al sentir un escalofrío al escuchar la pregunta, pero respondió de igual manera.

—Sí.

—¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo me enseñaste a usar los cubiertos y a lavarme los dientes? —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Recordar?

Una luz brillo y el cielo pareció despejarse, a pesar de que la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta. Syaoran cerró los ojos ante el impacto de la luz y al reabrirlos notó qué Sakura despedía un fulgor fantasmal, apartada de él, sonriendo y aún llorando…

—No importa qué no lo recuerdes. No importa, en verdad —dijo tratando de secar algunas de las gotas de su cara empapada —. Tengo que irme, Syaoran. Algunos errores no son permitidos por el Universo y siempre intentara repararlos. El qué te conociera y el haberte encontrado de nuevo, son equivocaciones, por fin lo comprendo. De dónde yo vengo todo es diferente y aquí, en dónde estoy ahora, no existo… no debo existir, no quiero hacerte sufrir, aún así… _Él…_ Había intentado murmurar su nombre, dentro de mi corazón, siempre pensé que lo sabía tan sólo no podía recordarlo con claridad. Siempre…

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó alarmado, no comprendía nada, pero la frase “no existo” lo había asustado.

—Cuando éramos pequeños te lo dije, yo vivo con _mi captor_ , no sé que quiere de mí, pero el tiempo de protección que me dio la bruja dimensional para ocultarme de él ha expirado, pronto vendrá por mí.

La luz qué la envolvía brillo con más intensidad y en un segundo se apagó. Syaoran la miraba paralizado tratando de entender lo que sucedía, pero antes de poder analizar algo, un nuevo fulgor apareció. Una luz plateada brilló en la superficie del piso y un abismo oscuro pudo vislumbrase.

—No quería dejarlo solo y jamás pensé que al hacerlo resultaría tan lastimado…Ya no puedo viajar por los mundos y mi existencia será borrada de aquí, ya no podre verlo… a _él_ , a mi persona más importante. Siempre pensé que podía oírme y yo quería… tan sólo quería cuidarlo. Quería que le llegara el mensaje a través de las flores que tanto le gustaban: “No estas solo. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no este cerca”. Lo siento —dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

—Sakura… —musitó Syaoran sin poder moverse.

 —Te encontré…—susurró, antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

El viento soplaba de una manera inconsistente y misteriosa y, un único árbol rosado a la lejanía desprendió sus frágiles pétalos al sentir su soplo. Se detuvo a mirarlo un segundo y pensó en la soledad qué despedía.

_Era un error, no era él quien más sufría…_

Continuó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que esa mañana se aglomeraban en las calles y llegó por fin al lugar que buscaba. Lo miró de manera suspicaz pero de igual forma entró. Era una residencia extraña y bastante fuera de tono con los alrededores pero pensó que un lugar así era justo lo que necesitaba.

Al llegar al pie de la construcción una hermosa mujer de sonrisa perezosa le saludó.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_Siempre te esperé…_

—Quiero encontrar a la persona más importante para mí —dijo ferozmente mientras sostenía con firmeza una delicada flor blanca en su mano.

_Aunque, siempre estuviste conmigo…_

—¿Lo has recordado?

El muchacho la miró con extrañeza, pero algo en la mirada de aquella mujer le hizo comprender a qué se refería:

—Sí.

_Te encontraré._

La mujer lo examinó un instante y asintió, pensando que sin importar el mundo en el que fuera y el tiempo en que estuvieran, para ninguna Sakura y para ningún Syaoran la vida sería sencilla.

—Está bien, concederé tu deseo.

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 3695  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2009


End file.
